Vile
by DarkSkyOmen
Summary: AUish. Naruto changed since Sasuke defected. Along with his feelings and wants. All Sasuke can do is dwell on what ifs and could've beens. While Itachi realises maybe there's more to his reasons for chasing the fox.
1. Vile: What I am

**Disclaimer!** _I do not own Naruto or ANY of the characters. Rating is for bad language and semi graphic mature story content. Also if you have problems with male on male relations this REALLY is'nt the story for you!_

Oneshot, song inpired fic.._Brand New- The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot_

**-:Vile:-**

He stood high up on the cliffs looking out over the valley from his normal spot. Anyone passing by would see a very attractive young blonde haired man with odd marks on his face. He was completely and utterly depressed. But if someone spoke to him they never seen past his acting skills. His mask of joyful, clueless indifference, and immaturity. The only time he ever let it slip was when he came here to be alone and think.

Naruto 'Well Sasuke I'm here again. But I still can't understand why you wanted this.'

Turning his azure eyes up from the water crashing over the rocks below him he stared off into the distance.  
His gaze fixed on the opposite and distant side and forrest beyond it blankly.

Naruto 'I wonder, but doubt that you even care.'

* * *

Sasuke sat in the main training hall in sound with his head laid on a table. Various scrolls were scattered all around him. His long raven hair fanned out beneath and around his face. He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise up almost with an electric feeling. Like a soft lingering ghost of a real touch. He shuddered and heaved a dejected sigh. Even he had to admit he had made a huge mistake. One he doubted that he could ever correct. 

Sasuke "God.. Why can't I just get away from and forget about him?"

Kabuto walked into the training room raising an eyebrow at finding the great Sasuke Uchiha talking to himself. Surprised even more so by finding him laying half over the table top. Any movement would set over a dozen scrolls rolling off. He looked like someone had put his clothes in a blender while he was still wearing them. Huge dark circles marred the pale flesh under his suddenly angry crimson eyes. Kabuto merely shook his head before voicing his thoughts out loud in amusement.

Kabuto "Maybe it's because deep down you really don't want to?"

Kabuto had a head start and took off out of the double doors running for all he was worth.  
All the while ducking the kunai, shiruken, and scrolls that had been expertly pitched at his head.

He laughed and shouted over his shoulder "Hey don't get so pissy when someone tells you the truth Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke growled and layed his head back on the table ignoring the falling scrolls.

Sasuke "SHUT IT KABUTO! NO ONE ASKED YOU FOR YOUR FUCKING OPINION!"

Dejectedly he went back to staring out the window with his head on the table top looking out at the river and distant forrest.

Sasuke 'Maybe he's right.. But I left more then just you laying broken on those rocks that day Naruto..'

Sasuke shook his head angry at himself "I'm a avenger. I had to.."

* * *

Naruto sat beside Neji at mission hall tapping away on his computers keyboard filing completed mission reports. Finishing the one he had with a sigh he leaned back in his chair staring blankly up at the ceiling. Neji seen this from the corner of his eye and frowned. 

Neji "Naruto?"

Naruto had instantly slapped on his smile mask looking at him making the white eyed brunettes frown even more pronouned.

Neji "Why do you do that?"

Naruto "Do what?"

Neji shook his head and sighed.

Neji "You know if you need someone to talk to all you have to do is call or ask and I'll be there. Same goes with the others."

Naruto fixed him with a forced smile and fake laugh.

Naruto "I know! Don't worry so much about me Neji, you'll get gray hair."

With an annoyed frown Neji went back to tapping away at his computer watching the blonde from the corner of his eye. He could'nt help but think about how he had ended up like this.

Neji 'Nothing anyone does will ever fix the rift that bastard tore in your heart it seems.'

* * *

That evening Iruka was looking over some scrolls at the academy nodding. A earpiece phone clipped over the shell of his left earlobe. He paced back and forth as he scanned over the scrolls. Neji's voice in his ear. 

Neji "It's been almost 3 years Iruka-sensei. It's like he's not even here anymore. Just haunting his own body and pretending to be alive."

Iruka swallowed hard. "You don't think he'd do anything stupid do you?"

Neji "Contrary to popular belief Naruto's NOT an idiot. But I don't know. He pushes everyone away. And half the time even Hinata and I have a hard time finding him when he sulks off. And he's good at hiding things."

Iruka sighed. "Where do you think he goes?"

Neji "Hinata and Kiba have trailed him too. They say he goes the same place I see him go. The Valley of End and when he's there he just stands up on the cliffs most of the time staring ahead blankly. He locks himself up in his apartment and does'nt come out for days on end when he does'nt have duty, training, or a mission. He never visits the dojos but trains alone miles from the village. The only people he'll train with are the sannin, or his other team mate. He's so quiet now that it even bothers me. No one knows what to think or do anymore."

Iruka "Well I'm stuck here for a bit. But Kakashi's around. I'll ask him to track Naruto down and see what the hell is going on when he gets the time."

Neji "I want my friend back."

Iruka hung his head frowning "He's like a little brother to me."

Neji "I blame Uchiha."

Iruka's grip on the scroll in his hand tightened his dark eyes flashing in rage. "Who does'nt?"  
With that he hung up and dailed Kakashi's number from his desk.

* * *

Sasuke found himself wondering outside of sound more and more often at night because he could'nt sleep. As much as it annoyed Orochimaru he was never really punished for it. The snake sannin seemed bothered by his blank expression and lack of response most of the time. Sometimes he was angry, other times he just seemed to muse on the possible reasons why Sasuke was the way he was. 

It was a slightly warm night with a huge storm that was blowing in from the west. It was the kind of night Sasuke loved the most. He paid no attention as he ran along the tree tops. When he finally did stop he could'nt help but shudder. And he immediatly regretted where his feet had unknowingly taken him. He stood staring out over the Valley of End from a carved cliff top.

When he noticed faint movement from the other side of the clearing he activated his sharingan.  
His emotions were suddenly whirling within his dark troubled red eyes. Because he never expected to see anyone there. Much less who and what he was seeing. Hot guilty tears began to slide down his smooth pale cheeks. He stood frozen and gaping in horror and confusion, his heart aching.

Sasuke whispered to himself "How can you do this?"

* * *

Itachi Uchiha was well hidden watching his targeted demon vessal with mild interest and annoyance. The blonde stood on top the carved cliff at the very edge with a blank expression on his normally dopey smiling face. He was good at avoiding him. And even better at slipping away just like the sly fox sealed inside of him now days. But he always returned to this place. Just why Itachi never could really figure out. 

It was perhaps three in the morning. The moon high in the star strewn night sky. Storm clouds passing over with the coming storm making the landscape flicker into blackness from time to time. Itachi knew that his little brother had been one of his targets team mates and was ironically at the moment very close by. He also knew his brother had defected to join the snake sannin Orochimaru in hopes of gaining the power to kill him. From the things he learned gathering info about his target, he had'nt been the same since his foolish little brother left. And even more oddly the so called happy go lucky blonde became damn near impossible to track down half the time.

Itachi's eyes widened in disbelief as he watched the blonde sit down at the very edge of the cliff he had stood on.  
Then promptly begin pulling all of his clothing off folding his things up and neatly shoving them into his backpack.

Itachi 'Just what are you upto now my little kitsune?'

He watched the blonde mutter to himself. Then as he began to suddenly drag his now clawed hands over his chest and arms. He forced himself to stay hidden watching the Kyuubi vessal make deep vicious cuts across his smooth tan flesh. Blood spilling from his body in alarming amounts to puddle around him. His head was bowed. The fringe of his long golden bangs shadowing his face from view. The cuts instantly healing as he was making them. Growling he frantically tore at himself. The faster he healed the more viciously he clawed into his tan flesh anywhere he could reach.

Dark red chakra began whirling around him scortching the ground. He raised his head tilting his face up at the moon overhead. Wind catching the tips of his shoulder length gold hair making it dance out behind him. The moonlight showing now sharp teeth cutting cruely into his soft pouty pink lips. Tears trailed across tan cheeks from his closed eyes. And when he finally opened them Itachi's breath hitched. Red slitted eyes spilled anguished tears over thick lashes to slide down over his dark whiskered cheeks.

Itachi thoughts caught him by surprise. 'His pain is beautiful.. He's is too..'

The blonde tilted his head back even farther then and done the last thing anyone would have imagined from him. He howled mournfully up at the moon and storming night like a heart broken and wounded animal. Thunder rumbled in the distance while lighting flicked across the sky and suddenly it too seemed to cry along with him.

Itachi was tempted to tilt back his own head and let his voice join in with the storm and blondes. The young man intrigued and captivated him. Something that no one else had ever managed to accomplish. As Naruto allowed the rain to wash away the proof of his pain. Itachi faded back into the shadows of the night. His red sharingan eyes reflecting a mass of swirling emotions. And for the first time in his life he was'nt sure of anything anymore.

Itachi 'It seems you've broken my mask Naruto. Now I want to break yours.'

* * *

Early the next morning Naruto was sitting stiffly at his desk typing up mission report files. He was sore, irrate, grumpy, and more then a tad half asleep when Kakashi popped up behind him. 

He sighed tiredly. "What do you want now Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask. "Why would you assume that I want something?"

Naruto "Well it's either that or Iruka-sensei whined and asked you to come check up on me. I'm fine, tell him not to worry."

Kakashi's frown deepened. "I'm here because I wanted to hang out with you and train some. We're friends after all."

Naruto kept his back turned and resumed typing. "You meant former team mates. We both know we are'nt friends Kakashi-sensei. Pervert hermit's taking me out tomarrow. So don't trouble yourself with wasting time on training me. I have work to do now. And I'm sure you do as well. Please leave."

Kakashi felt like someone had kicked him in the heart and stared sadly in shock at the blondes slumped and defeated back.  
He made his way outside silently and gazed up at the mountian monuments.

Kakashi 'I really messed up pushing you off and dismissing you Naruto. Not just you, but Sakura as well..'

Fixing his visable eye on the fourth's face he sighed 'I'm a really lousey teacher and friend sensei..'

Kiba shook his head watching the silver haired man leave. "That was a pretty harsh thing to say to him Naruto, he does care."

The blonde fixed him with a blank dead stare. "Caring or not it was the truth Kiba. And sometimes it really does hurt."

Kiba looked at him sadly. Akamaru whined from his spot between their feet under the desk.

* * *

Sakura was bent over a scroll reading intently concentrating on the chakra gathered in her hands when Kakashi found her. Silently her watched her. She really had grown up alot. Not only as a woman but as a skilled medic and ninja as well. Seeing her brow furrowing in concentration he decided it was best to leave her alone. She was better off with whatever the hokage had her studying then anything he could come up with. 

Kakashi 'I'll try to talk to her later when she's not working so hard on her training.'

He left just as silently as he had came.

Sakura coudld'nt help but shake her head and smile sadly. She had known he was there all along but choose not to acknowledge it.

Kakashi went to the acadamy passing Hinata on his way. The shy Hyuuga smiled at him before moving on with her arm load of scrolls. Her teacher and other team mate stood waiting patiently nearby. Kakashi shook his head with a sigh.

Kakashi 'I really envy you and your team Kurenai-chan.'

Walking into Iruka's empty class room he sat down to wait. He slumped over the desk extremely depressed putting his head in his hands. And he was still sitting like that five minutes later when Iruka came in.

Iruka took in the mans utterly defeated body language and sighed.

Iruka "Did'nt work did it? Did he at least talk to you?"

Kakashi raised his head from the desk top and looked at him sadly with his one exposed eye.

Kakashi "No it did'nt. And no he told me to go away and not to bother wasting my time on training him. I think he hates me."

Iruka "I don't think he hates anyone other then himself Kakashi. I'll try to talk to him later okay? So don't dwell on it."

* * *

A week had passed and Sasuke could'nt focus on anything Orochimaru was saying to him. Which was'nt a good thing. With a wet slap with his toungue the sannin had sent him backwards to crash into a wall. Standing up on shaky knees he eyed the irate snake man warily. 

Orochimaru spoke quietly and with a slight angry hiss. "Do I have your undivided attention now Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke cringed "My apologies Orochmaru-sama."

Orochimaru smirked. "You're going to tell me what has you so rattled right now. Did you run into him?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No. Not him."

Slitted golden eyes narrowed. "Then who or what the hell did you see to regress two years of training useless in one night?"

Sasuke bowed. "I'm still not really sure myself."

Before he could lift his gaze the snake sannin had him by the hair pulling his head back almost gentley with a dark laugh. "Well I'll help you with that. Activate you're sharingan. We're going to play a little game of showing the truth yesss."

The next thing he knew he was standing back at the Valley of End again. Watching as the blonde tore into himself with his claws and howl at the moon and storming sky over and over again. When Orochimaru finally let him out of his own mind Sasuke could'nt help but shudder. And fall bonelessly at the mans feet trembling with effort to hold in his tears.

Orochimaru "Interesting. Very Interesting. And that man was on the other side watching as well, just so that you know."

Sasuke's blood felt frozen in his veins.

Orochimaru "I figure if he had asked at the time that boy would've gladly let him extract the demon killing him."

Sasuke remained motionless staring at nothing.

Orochimaru laughed and walked away. "Animals should'nt have to suffer. Someone ending his misery now would be a kindness."

And as he was going out the door he spoke over his shoulder "You're really good at breaking people Sasuke-kun.  
After all that's what makes you so perfect for me."

Sasuke curled into a fetal position and stayed that way until Kabuto had found him hours later.  
The annoyed silver haired medic made him get up and go to his rooms for the night to be out of the way.

* * *

**_This story type is another highly experimental one for me. I don't know if it works or not. But feedback and Reviews on if I should try to keep with it and this writing/story style will be very much appreciated 'nods'_**


	2. Missed when it's gone

_**Disclaimer!** I do not own Naruto or ANY of the characters.  
Rating is for bad language and semi graphic mature story content.  
Also if you have problems with male on male relations this REALLY isn't the story for you!_

_One shot, song inspired fiction.._

_**-:Vile:-** Missed when it's gone.._

Sakura walked from the hokage tower towards Naruto's apartment slowly. Her eyes became unfocused as she lost herself within her jumbled and troubled thoughts. She knew that deep down Naruto's sanity was almost non existent now days. And that it would take very little to push the now withdrawn blonde man completely over the edge. If he, or better yet when he snapped. She would admit that it was almost entirely her fault. He had been chasing after Sasuke for her for so long. So long she feared that he may have forgotten how to live for himself. But at the same time she knew that promise was the only real reason he was still around and alive for that matter. Because it was the main objective of what he had promised her. And he never broke his promises. Not even for his own peace of mind or to soothe his broken, heavily burdened soul. He never stopped and never gave up. Even though she had grown up and moved on he still dwelled upon it.

Kakashi had visited the hokage tower in hopes of talking to her about Naruto. But she knew there wasn't anything left to say. If people had questions about Naruto his eyes held all of the answers. All one had to do was look past the mask he had made to hide behind to see his betrayed and forsaken heart. Everyone wanted his mask back now that it was slipping down and they could see the broken little boy that hid behind it. They feared the cold disconnected darkness that was seeping out from beneath the friendly and once familiar face.

Naruto really had become a beautiful man in the passing years. His resemblance to the fourth was uncanny as well. So much so that now even the blindest and most spiteful of the villagers couldn't deny who had sired the demon vessel. It only fueled their hate more. It meant he was a motherless bastard child as well as a monster in their eyes.

Sakura regretted that Naruto wasn't the one she had chased after in her foolish youth. And the fact that she had always pushed or punched his honestly offered heart and affections away. He had become like a brother to her over the years though. And the love and respect he gave her was more then enough. It'd be selfish of her to want anything else from him and she knew it. He always made her see how much she was loved. He also made her actually look at Lee and see him for who he was, and what he could be for her. She really did love Lee. But she loved Naruto more and differently, and even though he didn't deserve it, Sasuke as well. They would both always have a piece of her soul and a place within her heart.

Sakura stopped in the street in the slums of Konoha to stare quietly up at the blondes outline on his patched roof top. He sat slump shouldered facing the setting sun. He was golden and seemed to shimmer in the days dying light. His shoulder length blonde hair looked like a wreath of flames as it danced about his shoulders in the ever blowing wind and setting sun.

Sakura "I've been with you all along, but never really realized until now that you were both still alone.."

With a leap Sakura jumped to the roof top and took her place at her broken team mate and friends side wordlessly. He fixed her with a sad but grateful smile and a curious sideways glance. They didn't have to say anything. They both knew that it was only a matter of time. Team seven had to have some closure. In silence they watched as the glowing sun sank below the mountain tops and the cold pale moon ascended upwards in the heavens.

Sakura 'The sun and the moon are very much like my team mates. While Naruto's appearance is golden and he shines. His heart and anger are ice cold, and frighteningly dark. Sasuke always appears to be aloof and painfully cool. But his heart, rage, and passion for life is all molten hot. They really are each others mirror image. Even if it is and was only by appearances and their masks of pretending.'

Sakura "Naruto?"

Naruto "Yeah Sakura-chan?"

Sakura "I really do love you, you know that right?"

Naruto "I know. And I love you too Sakura, I always have."

Naruto smiled but he knew that his words broke her heart regardless. Saukra wrapped her arms around his painfully thin waist giving him a brief and gentle hug.

Sakura "I don't want that promise you made me anymore Naruto. Please bury it with our other regrets and live for tomorrow."

Naruto sighed pushing her slightly away and brushing stray strands of long pink hair tenderly behind her ears.

Naruto "I can't, you know that I can't. It's the only dream that I can have now. It's my only way for redemption."

Sakura's chest burned as she held in her tears. She knew that Naruto chasing after Sasuke could only end in death. Who's she couldn't really say, but without a doubt it was a price she wasn't willing to pay with either of her companions. Sakura bowed her head staring at the ground defeated letting her tears fall freely.

Naruto "Please don't cry Sakura. I can't take seeing you cry. It kills me a little bit at a time with each tear I see fall."

Her softly spoken words carried in the breeze making Naruto shudder. "There's no one else who can cry for either of you."

Sakura "Besides I like to think and dream that maybe my tears could bring you both back to me."

Naruto "Neither of us remember how to cry or are worthy of your tears. Save them for those whom actually matter Sakura-chan."

Sakura's teary green eyes hardened as she glared at him. "You'll both ALWAYS matter to me!"

Naruto "I'm sorry I didn't mean it to come across like we didn't.."

Sakura sighed. "I know.."

Naruto "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura "Yeah?"

Naruto "Would you do something for me please?"

Sakura "What is it?"

Naruto "When I die, don't cry. Remember the happy times we had, and back when I still knew how to smile and dream for real."

Sakura "You meant if right? Anyhow that's not fair Naruto.. You know I'm not that strong."

Naruto smiled sadly at her. "You're far stronger then Sasuke and I combined. You can move beyond your past that binds you."

Sakura shook her head and sighed.

Sakura "You better take care of yourself Naruto. You hear me? If you die on purpose I'll hunt you down in the afterlife. And when I do I'll hit you so damn hard you'll come back as a zombie!"

Naruto chuckled "A bastard zombie demon vessel. Now there's a messed up ideal."

Sakura "You're insufferable sometimes."

Naruto shrugged grinning at her.

Sakura smiled sadly at him standing. "Goodnight Naruto-kun. Stay safe."

She hugged him again briefly before setting off towards her and Lee's home. Naruto smiled after her as she silently took her leave and became a vague blur over the roof tops in the moonlight.

Naruto "Goodnight Sakura-chan. You take care of yourself too when I'm gone."

He had a mission to prepare for and regardless of how he felt there was no putting it off. Sighing he went back to staring up at the unanswering stars glittering over Konoha before standing up.

Naruto "I know what you're thinking Sakura-chan. I love you too, I always will.. Both of you regardless."

Walking into his tiny apartment he pulled out his hidden clothes and quickly dressed in his anbu uniform. He flipped his mask over in his hands looking down at the snarling fox face with jagged vicious teeth staring up at him. It was painted so that it's mouth seemed bloody, it's features demented and sharply contorted in blind uncontrollable rage.

Naruto sighed in disgust. "I still say you have a sick sense of humor for giving me this specific mask sometimes granny."

With a quiet chuckle he tied it over his face and silently left his home from his bedroom window. Then he set off silently running over the rooftops. He nodded at the guards standing sentry duty as he passed the gates. Once he had passed he became another of the nights dark stretching forest shadows.

* * *

Itachi had developed a bad habit. One that even he admitted might very well cost him his life someday. But he just could'nt stop himself from following the fox mask wearing kitsune vessel as he completed his missions. A few times he would even get ahead of the blonde. Sometimes he even went so far as weakening or killing the targets before Naruto ever got to them. The little kitsune was deadly and exact in his actions on his missions and did'nt need the help at all. As he dealt out death and destruction without question. He was dangerously beautiful to watch as he worked.

In fact Itachi, as much as he loathed to even admit it even to himself, was afraid of the younger blonde haired man. And had been bested painfully and quite brutally by him upon more then several of their last encounters. He had watched the blonde viciously bite, rip, snarl and claw his way through the now non-existent Akatsuki.

Itachi was the only one left and knew that the only reason Naruto hadn't ripped his head off was for Sasuke's sake. Still Naruto seemed to understand him. And that scared him too. Really scared him, a cold blooded murdering S-rank nuke ninja. There was an unspoken truce and companionship between them now days. They haunted each other in a deadly and pointless way.

Sometimes Itachi would feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. And he knew that those cold blue eyes were following him and his every movement from the shadows. Other times his own red gaze would follow the blonde in much the same manner. Though Naruto never stopped, shuddered, or acknowledged it like he did.

He had taken to hiding just outside Konoha or between the country borders. So that when he felt Naruto's demonic chakra move he could follow along like a dark and deadly shadow. He felt Naruto move past the border a mile or so from him, and knew that the blonde was leaving on a mission. Again the deadly demon fox anbu would be hunting without mercy or remorse in the nights darkness. He could feel the killing intent and aura of death even from where he stood in his small camp. Gathering up his things he resealed them all into small scrolls that he shoved into his cloak pockets quickly. Jumping up soundlessly into the tree tops he began to follow the only person to see through him and his mask. Naruto was the only living person to ever really see into his tainted soul and just how very broken he really was and know exactly why. He moved like a ghost through the darkness listening to the nocturnal animals and wind rustling the leaves as he ran.

Itachi spoke barely in a whisper but he knew that his words would be heard. "What's your mission tonight my kitsune of death?"

* * *

Naruto sighed as he heard the whispered words and knew that Itachi was following him once again. With a cold smile he shook his head at the pet name and took off faster then he ever had while masking his chakra. Effectively loosing the dark haired sharingan master amongst the treetops immediately. No matter how much he wanted the man to stay away from him, he knew that Itachi wouldn't. And that he couldn't kill him for both Sasuke and in that respect Sakura's sake because of Sasuke. Doubling back he came up behind the pale skinned, red eyed man soundlessly.

The confusion on Itachi's face in the moonlight as he stood upon a thick branch out from him was priceless. Naruto laughed mirthlessly to himself within his mind watching the tips of Itachi's long ponytail tangle in the wind.

Naruto 'When will he learn that I'm beyond even his ability now?'

Naruto stepped from the thick leafy cover seemingly morphing out from within the deep shadows. Itachi still hadn't noticed him until he spoke causing the stoic man to actually jump away to another tree top in surprise.

Naruto "Why do you follow me Itachi Uchiha? You have no reasons to now. Or am I the only thing that you have left now?"

Itachi's hair whipped out behind him in a strong stray wind as he let his eyes revert from his glowing red sharingan to normal. Wordlessly his face bent into an expression that Naruto hadn't ever seen before, Not even when he had damn near killed the quiet man. One of agonizing pain, regret, and something only born from complete and utter solitude.

Naruto sighed running his hand through his own hair before speaking over his shoulder as his faded back into the shadows.

Naruto "Never mind, I understand. Just don't get in my way oh mighty weasel of annoyance."

Looking back at Itachi the blonde was graced with something that Sasuke would say his brother was incapable of. A true, content, openly amused, and seemingly happy smile. The first one that even Itachi himself could say he had ever expressed to anyone in over a decade.

Itachi stood watching as the blonde disappeared back into the shadows that he himself liked to hide within. And in shock raised his hand to his mouth feeling odd about expressing himself so openly and easily.

Itachi "So I really can smile? Thank you kitsune."

Itachi tilted his head back to stare up at the golden hue of the moon it reminded him of the demon holder he had taken to following. Time was all he had. And the one thing that worked against him the most.

Itachi 'Take off the mask kitsune. It'll only leave you empty on the inside in the end like I am if you don't. And no one will ever know the truth from these lies that you force yourself to live.'

* * *

**As always read, review, and be loved XD  
Also if you like this story then feel free to check out some of my others sometime.**


	3. Call me a safe bet, I'm betting I'm not

**Disclaimer!** I do not own Naruto or ANY of the characters. Rating is for bad language and semi graphic mature story content. Also if you have problems with male on male relations this REALLY is'nt the story for you!

_One shot, song inspired fiction.._

**-:Vile:-** _Call me a safe bet, I'm betting I'm not_

Orochimaru stood from his throne like chair in his main chambers at sound staring blankly at his silver haired informant shock still marring his pale countenance.

Orochimaru "You're absolutely sure?"

Kabuto sighed before shakily nodding.

Orochimaru "Then I want Sasuke-kun taken far away from here before that wretched beast shows up."

Kabuto "Where do I take him? And what excuse do I use?"

Orochimaru "I don't care. You're smart I'm sure you'll think of something.."

Kabuto "Orochimaru-sama I-"

Orochimaru "I won't die so easily Kabuto now go."

Kabuto nodded, worry still apparent across his pale face. He left quickly to find the raven haired Uchiha.  
A half hour later with both packs across his back Kabuto was leading the raven haired young man away from sound.

Sasuke was beyond pissed at the silver haired man that had pushed him out of his bed. Even more so when he demanded to know why and his only answer was a cringe of fear, eye avoidance, and a tersely muttered response of "Lord Orochimaru ordered you to follow me."

As they quickly took off jumping through the tree tops and into the night Kabuto kept glancing behind them.  
Fear reflecting openly in his silvery blue gray eyes from behind his glasses.

Sasuke "Care to explain why, who, or better yet what we are running away from and to god only knows where?"

Kabuto stopped on a thick branch to stare up at the moon and wait as the raven haired young man caught up to him.  
Sasuke landed silently and gracefully beside him with a delicately arched questioning eyebrow.

Kabuto "The Akatsuki.. They're all dead. Orochimaru-sama is the only one left."

Sasuke grabbed the silver haired mans shirt violently slamming him against the trees trunk snarling. "And that man?"

Kabuto shook his head while keeping his eyes clenched shut. "I don't know! It was the Konoha death demon. The fabled fox anbu of leaf that wiped them all out. But that one is still on the leaf villages bingo books.. So he must still be alive too!"

Sasuke released him with a growl and sneer before turning and heading back the way they had come.  
Panic seized, Kabuto ran stopping in front of him with his arms out stretched blocking his path with pleading eyes.

Sasuke "I don't care what that old snake bastard told you. If you stand in my way you'll die painfully. You're no match for me Kabuto and I know you know it. You haven't been a challenge to me for years, now move."

Sighing the silver haired man dropped his arms. As Sasuke took off he followed wordlessly behind him heading back the way they had came with absolute fear twisting at his insides..

* * *

Disappointment at the fight sound had put up was putting Naruto's current mood into words mildly. He sat leaning against the cold stone wall soaked with blood not his own and his mask still firmly in place. It hadn't been much of a fight really. No one ever was anymore much to his annoyance and disgust. Boredly he began flipping the still warm blood off his katana tip lazily and watching it spatter and paint the wall. He knew if he stayed long enough the one he had searched for and who had made him into a rabid animal would show up. Laughing humorlessly he picked up the snake sannins head poking the end of the dead mans pale nose mockingly.

Naruto "Any snake should know that when a fox has them pinned in a corner to keep their head down. You really lost yours over him didn't you, you disgusting old pedophile bastard?"

A soft almost non existent shuffling caught his attention along with the red of sharingan eyes in the darkness. Slowly standing up he waited for the other man to step out of the shadows every bit of his body tense and ready to fight.

Naruto growled. "Oh.. It's just you.. That's even more disappointment."

Itachi Uchiha moved into the light stepping over the pieces of the legendary snake sannin and over 5 dozen sound shinobi that was strewn about in mangled pieces all over the cold stone floor. His pale face that much whiter from having seen the whole 5 minute fight and all of it's gorey details.

Itachi "We should leave now kitsune.."

Naruto "No. He'll come back. Even if it's just to kill me. He'll be here soon, we both know it."

Itachi shook his head. "Please Naruto.."

Naruto growled his mask glinting maliciously in the dim room "No. Just because you was afraid to tell him the truth that doesn't mean that I am. And this is the only thing I have left. I don't care anymore. Which ever of you kills me, you, him, or the fox it doesn't matter. My dreams are long dead. They were always just a front anyhow. You saw through them easy enough after all.."

Itachi slid down the wall beside the blonde. Regret in his now plain dark eyes. "You're the only one alive who knows the truth about me kitsune."

Naruto sat back down beside him and chuckled darkly. "Well we'll make sure he knows too and take it from there come what may."

Itachi "Why didn't you ever tell him the truth about why I really did it?"

Naruto shrugged. "After being treated that way myself for so long? Hell I thought it was normal. And honestly I never really thought that was why you did it. It was just training to me. Learn to live with it. Learn to block it out and forget."

Itachi "But you knew about it just the same."

The masked blonde snorted tossing his head. "What would you have had me do sempai? It's not like anyone would've listened to me. You see what I am. You know what I am. And besides they was the law there. Who in their right mind would question them? You could've at least spared your mom though. She was nice to me, even sneaked off and gave me food a few times after they finished using me."

Itachi sneered dragging his finger through a cooling blood puddle between his sandals. He began drawing idly across the floor with it as his medium. "She knew but looked the other way. I even begged her to help me once you know.. When I was eight and she walked in on it. But she just turned around and walked back upstairs pretending she didn't hear me screaming. My eyes turned that day too. I never had just two points. It was three from the get go.."

Naruto shook his head. "I see your reason then I guess. But at least it was just them and not over half the damn village. Almost everyone there took a shot or had a go at or with me in one way or another.."

Itachi shuddered beside the blonde. "I can't believe you never just leveled everything quite honestly.."

Naruto shrugged. "I thought about it. Still do sometimes truthfully. But there's really not much point to it anymore."

Itachi "If things were or had been different do you think we ever could've been friends?"

Naruto sighed tipping his head to the side and eyeing the slightly older raven haired man at his side. He nodded slowly his shoulders slumping. "Yeah I would've liked that a lot actually."

Sasuke Uchiha stood in the darkness listening in shock to the one who had ruined his life as he spoke softly. He listened intently as he explained to the masked Konoha anbu that sat at his side his bitter and horrific past. Sasuke could feel his mind shattering as he thought about what they were saying. Was it true? Was it why he had snapped? Did that really happen to his untouchable, emotionless, and impossible to defeat big brother? He thought about how everyone in his family had acted towards his prodigy brother. A sick feeling creeping into his chest. The anbu at his brothers side was absentmindedly poking at what was left of his teacher Orochimaru's severed head again.

Naruto "He's here you know. Heard us talking too.. He heard everything. I can smell him and another."

Itachi "Yeah I kinda figured that when you tilted your head like that. And it doesn't matter if he kills me now. At least I'll die knowing he never knew what it was like to be pinned down by the ones he loves and trusts the most. Then used like a cheap whore and forced to beg on his hands and knees for it to end. And promise to be stronger and emotionless. Loveless and unlovable. Become a mindless animal that lives on instinct alone.."

Naruto laughed humorlessly. "I'm an animal you know. And yeah I can relate to that.  
Honestly if I'd had a sibling that I loved I would've probably done the same thing that you did."

Itachi frowned at the man at his side sadly. "I don't think you're an animal at all you know.. And I doubt it. You're smarter and more compassionate then I am. I just wanted to hurt them. And I resented him for his purity and innocence."

The blood soaked blonde sighed. "That's just because to everyone else you're just like me. And no I'm not that forgiving. If I was I'd have just killed myself when I was old enough that I could hold a kunai. Would've spared the world my filthy existence right?."

Itachi stared hard at the floor. "Sasuke. You and Kabuto can come out now you know, we know you're both there.."

Sasuke stepped out of the shadows wide eyed with the silver haired man at his side shaking and pale.

Naruto grinned unseen beneath his mask at them. "Well neither of you have changed very much I see."

Sasuke eyed the anbu warily. There was something about the careless way he pretended to hold himself and his silky voice. A chill slid down his back to settle as a heavy lump of foreboding in his stomach. "Who the hell are you?"

Naruto lazily stood up before pulling his mask ties loose and letting it fall to the hard stone floor and shatter loudly.

His demonic slitted eyes and fanged teeth glinted in the dim light. "Did'nt miss me enough to remember me at all did you, you bastard?"

Itachi silently stood up at the blondes side before moving in front of him and facing his brothers masterless companion.

Sasuke was frozen to the spot staring at his childhood friend then to his brother and back. "Naruto? What the hel-"

And before he knew it he was pinned down on the bloody stone floor with angry slitted purple eyes drilling into his soul. Warm breath fanned across his neck and ear making him shudder. "Come on Sasuke you're supposed to be killing us. Killing me. You're supposed to be mad at me. Hurting me. Making me bleed. Show me I'm still alive with the pain you like to put me through. Show me what a monster I've become. Punish me like a ill tempered animal. Scream at me. Tell me how vile that I am"

With one hard blow the silver haired medic was out cold. He hadn't even moved an inch before the older Uchiha had hit him rendering him useless. Itachi watched sadly before walking to his pinned brothers side and sitting down rubbing his eyes.

Itachi "Look I need to tell you something little brother. And Naruto will make sure that you listen for once in your life. Keep your sharingan off or I'll let him poke out your eyes... He'll do it too trust me on this one. You understand me?"

Sasuke relaxed under the blonde warily closing his eyes with a nod.

Itachi "Good. Now do you want to know why? And how I could do what I done to them? Open your eyes and face me. It's past due that I show you my own personal hell."

Naruto forced the raven haired young mans head to the side and his eyes open to lock with his older brothers. Itachi shuddered as he unleashed the images and memories he had kept sealed away from himself for years for his brother to see. He began to thrash beneath Naruto screaming but the blonde held him down easily. Tears streamed down Sasuke's now overly pale cheeks and he went limp.

Itachi "See? I wasn't any better then you. That's why I called you foolish. They made me into what I am, made me hate them. They done unspeakable things to me. I'm not sorry I destroyed them. But I am for making you hate me and ruin your own life. I had to kill them little brother. He was... They all was starting to look at you and treat you the way the did me before.."

Sasuke couldn't fight the tears that streamed from his clench shut eyes. "Enough! I don't want to hear anymore I know!" He knew he would never be able to face Itachi the same way again after seeing and knowing the truth. Catching his breath his whispered his next thought aloud. "And you Naruto?"

Naruto laughed softly in his ear sending shivers down his spine. "Almost the whole village took turns with me. Like I said I seen it happened to him once. But I thought it was normal. I didn't understand it was wrong back then. It was always a lot more violent when it was me. By comparison they were gentle and loving to your dear big brother. I thought about a lot of things after you left you know. And I remembered seeing that happen to him one night. And suddenly I understood everything.. You know. I love you Sasuke. But I hate you more. I'm just like Itachi in that aspect but then again I'm not because it's not the same."

Sasuke shuddered. "But brother why Shisui?"

Itachi hung his head. "I loved him. But he just used me as a toy and spat on me when he was done. I was angry. I thought he cared about me. He was a really convincing liar. I destroyed his mind on accident.. And then there was you. So innocent. So trusting and thirsting for my attention and their acceptance and acknowledgment. And you tried so damn hard to be like me. I couldn't let them do that to you too little brother.."

Naruto "Sounds kind of like us doesn't it you vengeful bastard? Do you still want to kill me Sasuke? Punch a hole in my rotted heart? Rip apart your brother? The only family member who loved you enough not to abuse your body and mind until you became a beast?"

Sasuke sobbed in shame shaking his head and replying in a whisper. "No.. Not now... not ever again.."

Naruto smiled at his long lost friend bitterly before hitting him on a pressure point and stealing his consciousness away. Itachi stood looking down at his brother with utter despair flooding his sharp featured face. Naruto stood then bent and picked him up, tossing the slightly taller raven haired young man over his shoulder.

Itachi "Are you going to kill him?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. I'm keeping my promise, I'm taking him home."

Itachi lifted up the limp silver haired medic and fell into step at his side wordlessly. As they traveled back into fire country the silence between them began to eat at both their nerves.

Naruto "You don't have to come in. I can get them both that far. I'm going to lie and say they turned on the snake.."

Itachi smiled gratefully at the blonde. "He doesn't deserve your friendship.. What will you do after this?"

Naruto "Leaf can do without it's true monsters. I say we both disappear without a trace in the wind."

Itachi let his shock show. "Together?"

Naruto grinned at him. "Why not? It'd make for a good story to scare parents and little kids into bed at night. You know that the evil Uchiha murderer and Kyuubi demon will come back and eat them if they don't do as told. Or treat their kids wrong. Not to mention I'm sure Sasuke will tell the story of why to anyone who will listen to him when he wakes up."

* * *

They stood high on top the mountain side staring out over Konoha. Itachi eyed the fourth hokage's face then Naruto's. Sudden understanding washing over his face as he looked at the silent blonde.

Naruto visibly bristled at his side. "What?"

Itachi "He was your father wasn't he?"

Naruto shifted Sasuke a bit and laughed humorlessly. "I really am a bastard in every way of the word. Use a henge we're going."

Glancing sideways Naruto found himself staring into green eyes framed by pink hair and immediately he began to laugh.

Itachi mimicked her voice and past childish indignation perfectly. "What's wrong with you now Naruto-baka!?"

Naruto took a deep breath after calming himself from his outburst. "It's been two and a half years Itachi. She's grown her hair back out since then, gotten married to Rock Lee, and is quite with child at the moment."

Itachi let the henge drop with a soft whoosh and sighed. "Then who?"

Naruto "Hmm try Kakashi or Jiraya. Neither of them are ever around when needed so one or the other should work."

Itachi frowned at his choices. Seconds later it appeared that Naruto was running into leaf with his former team leader and missing member.

Moments later they walked into Tsunade's office silently. The anbu and chunnin guarding the doors had stepped quickly out of the blood covered blonde's way much to Itachi's amusement. The woman was instantly at his side running chakra engulfed hands quickly over his body with open fear in her warm honey hued eyes. The look of concerned panic on her face made Itachi shift nervously.

Naruto batted her hands away laughing. "I'm fine granny, none of it's mine."

The woman punched him then, sending him flying back into the wall along with Sasuke who was still out of it over his shoulder. The blonde pushed the raven haired Uchiha off from him and stood up shaking the blow off with a cold but still amused smile.

Tsunade sneered looking at the two unconscious men. "You bought him and that other one back.. Why?"

Naruto smiled and motioned to the man at his feet and the other still hanging over Itachi's henge'd shoulder. "They helped me. Kabuto let me in. Sasuke helped dispose of the target."

Reaching down he untied the bag he had tied to the raven haired mans back containing the snake sannin's head and sword then tossed it to her grinning darkly.

Tsunade took the bag and frowned at it sadly. Fate could be cruel sometimes that she knew all to well. She shook off her pity for her psychotic fallen team mate and turned her attention to the two silent men. "I see. Why are you here Kakashi?"

Itachi had been standing staring blankly at them while still holding Kabuto's limp form over his shoulder. He answered her mimicking the silver haired man he was pretending to be perfectly. "He had his hands full, so I just thought I'd help him with his baggage."

Tsunade laughed. "You're insufferable. Not to mention over three hours late."

Naruto frowned at her then turned and grinned at the other man. "You should go take care of what you need to sensei. Thanks for carrying him."

Itachi waved boredly pulling out a scroll made to look like Kakashi's porn book and with a mumbled "Later" and wave poofed off.

Tsunade leveled Naruto with a steely gaze then. "Who was that for real Naruto? Don't lie to me brat, I know is wasn't Kakashi."

Naruto flopped down on the couch beside her desk with a sigh. "Does it really matter? They meant no harm and was helping me."

Tsunade sighed "I suppose not, so long as they are harmless like you said brat."

The blonde shrugged indifferently streatching his legs out in front of himself with a sigh.

Tsunade "I won't try to keep you here pr force you to stay now that I know the truth."  
Naruto looked up at her quickly in surprise.

Tsunade "Just promise me that you'll visit sometimes?"

A real smile spread slowly across his sharp and angular features as he stood up. Walking over to her desk he kneeled in front of her chair with soft smile on his lips as he pulled her towards himself wordlessly wrapping the older woman in a gentle hug. He released her and stood up as he dug in his pouch quietly dropping a few scrolls labeled to various people on top of her desk before making his way to the window.

Naruto "Don't worry. I will. And you know that if you ever need me, just send word and I'll come, I promise."

Tsunade "Naruto one last thing?"

Naruto "Yes?"

Tsunade "Tell that weasel I'll personally hunt his pale, skinny, droopy red eyed ass down and crush his skull if he ever hurts you."

The blonde froze midstep then turned and grinned over his shoulder at her before nodding and disappearing out the now open window.  
Across the room from her moments later Sasuke Uchiha sat up slowly holding his head with a pained groan. And instantly he had locked his wide horrified eyes on her, then Kabuto and the open window. She could pratically see the utter desperation pouring out of him in waves as he rolled himself onto his shaking hands and knees. She silently watched with mild interest as he pulled himself up on trembling unsteady feet staggering and gripping a near by chair back staring at the floor in defeat. What she had'nt been ready for was the dark tear filled eyes that held her gaze a moment later or the tear choked voice when he finally raised his head.

Sasuke barely whispered but she heard him clearly. "And I'm the one left behind, yet again.."

Tsunade shrugged before tossing one of the scrolls to the raven haired man and went back to reading the scroll the blonde had left specifically for her. He caught is silently before looking at it and collasping into the chair slump shouldered, and opening it when he realised it was from Naruto.

Tsunade groaned yanking on the ends of her ponytails in frustration. At least now a lot more things made sense about the Uchiha massacre and her beloved brat. Looking across the room at the pale silently crying dark haired young man bent over his own scroll. She figured his was proving to be just as enlightening and terrible as her own was proving to be. It was going to be a long day trying to explain all this shit to the counsel, clan heads, and people he had left scrolls for. Knowing the truth made her want to crush the village herself in a fit of mad rage. It was going to be a very long day. She pulled out a sake bottle and chugged half of it straight off before dumping more into a cup and walking across the room and shoving it into Sasuke's trembling hand.

Kabuto groaned from the floor as he began to come to drawing her frown. Sasuke shoved a instantly empty cup back at her with a bowed head. It was kind of ironic how humble he had become when presented with the truth.. Taking pity on the young man she refilled his cup with a sigh. Her sake stash would'nt last even an hour at this rate...

* * *

Read & Review please. Also I apologise for the long wait.  
I have'nt really felt like writing very much lately... 


	4. A brand new day, in a life that you hate

**Disclaimer!** _I do not own Naruto or ANY of the characters. Rating is for bad language and semi graphic mature story content. Also if you have problems with male on male relations this REALLY isn't the story for you!_

_One shot, song inspired fiction.._

**-:Vile:-**_ A brand new day, in a life that you hate_

It had been months since they had left the hidden leaf village and Naruto could never remember feeling as good or as accepted as he did at the moment. Itachi never doubted him. Never questioned his decisions. And never looked at him with cold disdain or judgment within his dark eyes. He sent messages to Tsunade every other week. And often times they received messenger birds from the Hokage or Kazekage, Gaara.

They moved continuously around the outskirts of fire countries and winds borders. Killing enemy shinobi that dared to try to cross into the allied lands in their presence. Not because they really cared about the unwanted interlopers but because it gave them something to do and someone to blow off steam and pent up stress upon.

Itachi had become human in the blondes eyes. A quiet and dignified dark haired man with a sharp intelligence and surprisingly crude sense of humor. And he was so very much like Sasuke in so many aspects. From how he held himself to mannerisms to the unique way that he would tilt his head when confused and mulling over something. But at the same time he wasn't like Sasuke at all not really. Perhaps it was Sasuke was like Itachi? He wasn't sure how he felt for the quiet older man or his younger brother anymore. But he knew the man running with him would always guard him and stay by his side now. Without him ever having to ask it of him, he'd be there even if he wasn't wanted or needed. And the blonde would never take his presence or friendship for granted.

Naruto shook his head and laughed in carefree abandon. Breaking from his deep inner thoughts as he jumped along ahead of Itachi through the lush green forest tree tops. His violet eyes shining joyfully as wind tugged at long stands of his golden hair making it whip and dance behind him. Spinning as he jumped, he twisted and twirled with each landing, openly reveling in his new found sense of freedom and brother.

Itachi smirked at the blondes back with amusement flickering in his dark eyes at the blondes childish antics. "Hnn.. Slow down Naruto. Or are you seriously trying to lose me?"

A fanged grin was turned over a lean tan shoulder and directed his way. "Maybe. I mean, you're such a slow poke sometimes weasel man!"

Itachi mock glared at him before grinning evilly. "Well then, I guess we won't be stopping in a town tonight then. I mean after all you're in such a hurry to be no where in particular after all. We must get there quickly yes?"

The blonde growled back at him playfully but slowed his pace. "You know, you can be really evil sometimes Itachi-san."

Itachi tilted his head to the side pretending to not understand the statement.

Naruto jumped higher into the tree tops they were running along before driving and letting himself free fall to a lower branch. "Ah it feels so good to really be free!"

Itachi turned his dark eyes back to the blonde with a sad smile tugging at his lips. He couldn't help but feel that these past few months with his new found friend we're somehow coming to an end. But no matter what happened now he knew that he had been given more then a friendship with Naruto, he'd gained a brother of understanding and similar fate. He'd die for the blonde without question. Because he was the only one who had ever made him feel really alive..

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha stood before the leaf village's high council and elders in shamed silence. His long dark bangs covering his eyes that were fixated upon the polished wooden floor he stood on. He was ready to accept anything that they decided to do to him. He knew that he would deserve it even if they demanded for his death.

The head council member frowned at the pale man before speaking "Sasuke Uchiha you have been charged with treason amongst other things. How do you plead?"

Sasuke kept his head down in shame. "Guilty as charged.."

The council members all frowned at that before another spoke up. "Do you regret your actions Uchiha?"

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore as he fell to his knees with his face hidden by his hands as he bowed on the floor before them all. His voice choked as he answered. "More then anything! I was blinded by my own foolishness.. Punish me how ever you see fit. I deserve worse then death."

Tsunade frowned at the raven haired male. She knew what they had decided as punishment. And quite honestly she really didn't like it.

Council man "Sasuke Uchiha you are hereby ordered to hunt down two high S rank missing ninja of Konoha. Naruto Uzamaki and Itachi Uchiha are your intended targets. Failure to do so will result in your bloodline being sealed. And banishment after we forcefully make sure your clans abilities will continue to exist and thrive within this village."

Sasuke looked up at them in utter despair before speaking. "Why can't we let them be? They're no threat to this village. They even protect our out posts in thankless silence as they travel by. They never cause trouble here. And they both swore to help if they we're needed.. Why ask for such useful selfless allies deaths?"

Tsunade shook her head "They don't want them dead Sasuke. Just to return to the village and live here..."

Sasuke stared up in absolute horror at the village elders. "B-but they hate this place! How could you wish to entrap them here that way? Hasn't this village wrought enough suffering upon them?"

Council man "We have confirmed information as to who Naruto Uzamaki is. Would you like to know who his parents were Uchiha?"

Sasuke stared at the man in silent confusion. "Why would it matter now?"

Tsunade "The fourth is his father Sasuke. His mother was a branch house member, Kyaena Hyuuga.."

Sasuke "Naruto.. He's a Hyguua then too?"

Haishi Hyuuga frowned and nodded sadly. "Kind of, it seems his father blood was more dominant. But yes. And he's my younger sisters child. We never knew of her relationship with the fourth nor of the pregnancy or their secret marriage. They were quite masterful at hiding it all from us.."

Sasuke looked up with desperate and hopeful eyes. "She's still in the village then right? And he's not a bastard or orphan?"

Haishi bowed his head before shaking it in open despair. "No Uchiha. She's very much so dead. We all thought she had died fighting from one of the demons attacks. Because her body was so.. So mangled.. But it was done to hide the truth of her giving birth from us. Sasuke Uchiha, I ask you to bring my nephew home. It's past due that he finally has a family. And time that you and your brother mend your ties to one another."

* * *

**_Read & Review please. Also I apologize for the long wait and for it being so err short...  
I haven't really felt like writing very much lately... That and Ragnarok ate my soul 'sweatdrops'_**


End file.
